onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JustSomeDude.../What Are Your One Piece Reading or Watching Habits?
So awhile ago, I made a poll for this wiki in order to find out if people read the manga or watch the anime or both. It's been on the main page for a bit, in a rotation with other random polls, but I wanna see if it can get more attention here in a blog. Here it is if you want to take it and/or see the results.: So as it stands right now, it appears that most people "both read and watch One Piece". But I want to know a bit more (probably a lot more, actually) than what that one question can tell me. So here's a few more questions (ignore the ones that don't apply to you): Which version of One Piece did you start with? I started reading the manga. I started watching the anime. Do you keep up with One Piece? Yes. Not really, I read/watch it in binges after I let it accumulate. No. How do you keep up with One Piece? I keep up with the Manga only. I keep up with the anime only. I keep up with both the anime and manga. When you read the manga, which source do you use? I read the official English Version from Viz. I read fan translations (Mangapanda, Mangastream, or Powermanga, etc) I read both official and fan translations. I read One Piece in another language. If you read a fan translation, which group's version do you read? Mangapanda MangaStream Powermanga/Mangarule (if they were up-to-date) I read multiple fan translations. Do you watch the English subtitled or dubbed versions of One Piece? I watch a dubbed version. I watch a subtitled version. I watch both dubbed and subtitled versions. When you watch the subtitled anime, which source do you use? I watch Funimation's subtitled version. I watch Crunchyroll's subtitled version. I watch a fan-subbed version. I watch multiple subtitled versions. Which adaptation of One Piece do you prefer overall? I prefer the Manga. I prefer the Anime. I have no preference for either version above the other. Are you an editor on this wiki? Yes. No. So those are some basic questions to help us understand more about the reading/watching habits. But do you know what leads to an even better understanding than a poll? Detailed comments! If you can't tell from the last question, I'm also really curious to see if the editors here have different habits than the casual readers here (Spoiler Alert! I bet they do!) and comments are a great way for me to know which opinions belong to which members of our community. Just remember one important thing: It's not okay to attack the habits and preferences of others. "Different strokes for different folks" as they say! If people start to be disruptive to the conversation, I will start deleting comments, which is no fun for anyone. Anyways, hopefully we'll get some meaningful results for this soon, and I can make a followup blog. Maybe I'll even make some graphs and shit! How exciting! Category:Blog posts